


just us

by esmeanne



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeanne/pseuds/esmeanne
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's honeymoon.





	just us

The little cottage in the woods that Carlisle bought them for their honeymoon was beautiful. It was small, just one bedroom, but it was very homey. The fireplace crackled while the gentle breeze made the curtains blow in the wind.

“Wow…” Esme breathed, running her fingers over the details carved into the mantle about the fireplace. “This place is beautiful. How ever did you find it?”

Carlisle sat their bags down after closing and locking the front door. He made his way over to Esme, resting a hand on her back as he watched her study the design. “My realtor told me about it. I wanted something small and comfortable. Something that at would impress an artist.”

Esme turned her head to look at him, smiling at his thoughtfulness. She lifted a hand to his cheek, tracing her finger tip along his jaw before lifting onto her toes to kiss him.

“I love you.” He murmured. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

Esme nuzzled her nose against his, tracing along the shell of his ear. “My husband.”

“My wife.” He couldn’t stop smiling as he rested his hands on her sides, his thumbs moving back and forth over her ribs.

Esme kissed him again, her fingers wrapping around his suspenders and tugging him closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Esme tentatively moved her tongue along his lip, stiffening slightly when he held her closer to him. She broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at him nervously.

“It’s okay.” He told her, holding a hand out for her.

Esme placed her hand in his without thinking, trusting him implicitly. “I know.” She said, looking down at their hands and smiling softly. “I’m going to go change. Meet me in…” She trailed off, gesturing to the bedroom down the small hallway.

“Of course.”

She dropped his hand and grabbed her bag from where it was sitting by the front door. She made her way down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Leaning back against the door, she let out a breath she didn’t need before pushing away from it to stand in front of the mirror. She placed her bag on the bathroom counter and studied herself, trying to gather up the courage to remove her simple wedding dress.

She let out another breath and then lifted her hands to her hair to pull the pins loose. Her curls tumbled down to her shoulders. They looked almost wild after a day pinned up. Esme sighed in frustration, sifting around in her bag until she found her comb. She ran it quickly through her hair, brushing out the tangles until she deemed it presentable.

She watched her reflection as she reached for the zipper at the side of her dress, tugging it down and then stepping out of the ring of fabric at her feet. After hanging the dress on a hanger and placing it on a hook on the back of the door, she looked at her reflection again.

Esme lifted her hand to the strap of her slip, tracing her finger down the strap and then along the chest line. The little flowers sewn into white fabric were pretty. She had loved it in the store, was confident that Carlisle would like it too but now…

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Esme?”

Esme gripped at the bathroom counter as the memories of her first honeymoon came rushing back. She could remember hiding in the bathroom, Charles pounding on the door for her to come out.

“Yeah?” She choked out, the piece of counter she was holding onto crumbling beneath her fingers.

“Are you okay?” Carlisle asked her, his voice gentle.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay, take your time.”

Once she heard his footsteps fading, she turned her attention back to the mirror. She watched herself, noticing how different she was from that summer night in 1917 with Charles. She was prettier, that she was certain of. Happier. She wanted to be Carlisle’s husband. Her made her happy, made her feel loved, and safe. She could do this. She wanted to do this.

Esme gave herself another look over in the mirror, running a hand through her hair before opening the bathroom door. She padded across the hall and into the bedroom where Carlisle was sitting against the headboard with a book in his hands. She leaned against the doorframe, smiling softly.

“Hey.” She murmured. “Good book?”

Carlisle lifted his head, his eyes widening slightly when he saw her. He closed his book without bothering to mark the page and stood from the bed.

“Esme…”

She smiled nervously, fiddling with her fingers and looking down at her feet.

He stood in front of her, much taller than her without her heels. “Can I touch you?”

Esme lifted her eyes to his, her kind, gentle husband that had never once hurt her. She nodded slightly.

“I want to hear you say it’s okay.” Carlisle said softly.

“I want you to touch me.” She said just as softly, leaning into him when he placed a hand on her hip and lifted the other to cradle her cheek.

“You know we don’t have to do anything tonight. We can just read together or play chess. I packed your sketchbook-”

Esme lifted onto her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed closer. “I want to. I want…this. You. For months I’ve wanted you.” She murmured against his lips.

Carlisle held her close, his eyes slipping closed when her lips moved to his jaw and her hands began to push his suspenders down his arms. “Es, love, slow down. We have all night. All week, actually.”

Esme let out a ragged breath, nodding a jerky little nod. “Sorry, I…sorry.”

He shook his head, smiling as he ran his hands up and down her sides. “You don’t need to apologize. Let’s just…let’s take it slow.”

“Slow sounds nice.” She murmured, her voice wavering just slightly.

“Hey…” He lifted his hand from her side, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She breathed. “Nothing at all. I love you.”

Esme hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck again. He lifted her into his arms without thinking, making her gasp softly as her legs went around him.

“I love you too.” He rested his forehead against hers.

Esme watched him as she tightened her legs and moved her arms from around his neck, cradling his cheeks in her hands. “This is nice. Slow. Close. I’m- it’s not what I’m used to.”

“I’ve never done this either.” He reminded her. “It’ll be a first for both of us.”

“Making love.” She whispered.

He pressed his forehead to hers. “Making love.”

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of their bed. She sank down into the soft sheets as she smiled up at him, watching as he removed his suspenders. Esme sat up just enough to reach the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one.

“You’re beautiful.” She murmured as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. With his torso bare, she could see the scars that ran along his neck, down to his collarbone and shoulder. She’d never seen them before because he managed to keep them hidden. “Oh, darling…”

Carlisle sat back but she followed, sitting up on her knees and touching her fingers to the spot just below the worst of his scars.

“I can cover them up.”

“No, no. I want to see all of you.” When she ran her fingers over the raised piece of skin, he flinched slightly. “Do they still hurt?”

“Sometimes. Just a dull ache.”

Esme looked over the scars and then leaned in to press her lips to the worst of them. “I’m so sorry.”

Carlisle’s eyes slipped closed. He hadn’t let anyone see, let alone touch, his severe looking scars since that ancient vampire did so years and years ago.

Esme moved her lips along each one before lifting her head and pressing her lips to his. “I mean it. You’re beautiful.”

“That’s my line.” He joked.

She shook her head, smiling as she pressed another few kisses to his lips. “My line now. Because you, Carlisle Cullen, my sweet husband- you are beautiful.”

Esme started to lean back as she kissed him, pulling him down over her. He planted his hands on either side of her head, not allowing himself to put any weight on her.

“Closer.” She said, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Carlisle dropped to his elbows as he continued to hold himself over her. “Carlisle, you can touch me.”

“I don’t want- I…he-”

“Stop.” Esme said quickly. At the sound of the panic in her voice, Carlisle pulled back. In less than a second he was off of the bed, standing awkwardly at the foot.

She sat up. “Don’t mention him. Please. I want to do this but I can’t think about…”

“I just- I don’t want to frighten you.”

“You’re not going to frighten me.” She told him as she crawled to the foot of the bed. She sat up on her knees and rested her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t want this night to be you…holding back because you’re afraid of hurting me. I just want to be us.”

Carlisle nodded. “You have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Only if you do the same.”

Carlisle nodded again, watching as she sat back to lift her slip over her head.

Esme smiled nervously at his sharp intake of breath, setting the slip aside and watching his hands as they reached out to hover over her bare sides.

“Esme, you…sweetheart, you’re…”

She’d never seen him so…out of control. He couldn’t speak, at a loss for words. “Touch me. Please.”

She took one of his hands in hers, keeping her eyes locked with his as she brought his hand to waist.

He let out a soft breath, shifting closer to the end of the bed as she pressed his hand to her, his thumb moving back and forth over her skin that seemed impossibly warm to his touch. He looked down at their hands and then back to her eyes, lifting his other hand to touch her when she nodded.

A moment later they were back in bed, Carlisle kissing along her neck as he held himself over her. She was fumbling with his belt.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as she whimpered softly. “Carlisle…”

He reached down with one hand to help her loosen and then pull his belt free. Esme tossed it aside before undoing the buttons and pushing his pants down.

Esme sat up on her elbows and watched him pull the pants from his feet, tossing them to the side with his belt. His hands went to the waistband of his undergarments, hesitating before meeting her eyes for permission.

“Off.” Esme murmured as she removed her underwear as well.

Carlisle tossed his aside, lifting his eyes to take her her in. “Wow…”

“Yeah…” She whispered, her eyes roaming his body too. “Come here. Please.”

Carlisle leaned over her again, kissing her as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. The soft noise she made had him pressing closer. He lifted one of his hands from its resting place on the mattress to brush her hair from her face.

Esme smiled against his lips, turning her head just slightly to nip gently at his jaw. When he groaned softly in response, she couldn’t help but giggle and tug him closer with her hands that were still tangled in his hair.

Carlisle grinned at her, still propped up on his elbow as his other hand explored over her shoulder and down along her collarbone. “I did not foresee my gentle Esme being a biter.”

She laughed, tugging ever so slightly on his blonde strands. “Neither did I.”

“We will get to learn all kinds of new things about each other tonight, won’t we?” He asked as he leaned down to press a kiss against her collarbone, sucking gently after a few kisses.

She nodded against the pillows, gasping softly as his lips moved lower. He started to pull back at the sound of her gasp but she held him in place with the hand on the back of his head. “Don’t stop.”

They moved tentatively but passionately, learning every detail of the other’s body as they spent the evening consummating their marriage.

Esme couldn’t stop smiling. She turning her head on the thoroughly destroyed pillow to meet her husband’s silly, sated smile. She rolled onto her side, hooking her leg up over his hip as she reached out to pick a few feathers from his hair.

Carlisle reached out to do the same. “You have some too.”

Esme laughed, shifting closer until she was pressed against him again.

Carlisle chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm snugly around her waist.

She let out a sigh of contentment and let her eye slip closed as they shared his pillow. “I didn’t know it could be like this.”

He rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to the spot between her eyebrows. “It was perfect. We’re perfect together.”

Esme kept her eyes closed, her lower lip trembling slightly as she spoke in a shaking voice. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” He murmured, nudging his nose against hers. “Don’t cry, my love.”

“Happy cries.” She told him as she opened her eyes. “I’m so happy.”


End file.
